dotHack Emergance
by CyberNet56
Summary: An enemy long gone since the Fragment area. A tale long lost. Returned. Now, a new player must arm himself with extensive knowledge and power to save himself from the re-emerged threat.


A/N: My return to FanFiction! Here goes!

Note: This takes place in R1 after Sign but right before the IMOQ games.

.hack//Emergence

Chapter 1: One and Done

March 4th, 2010

Yoichi Takano, a 13th year old kid in my last year of Junior High. A day like none other, The World. It's mine.

"Alright! Character Creation time!"

I could hear a voice speaking to me.

_Welcome to The World._

Register your character information and validate your account info

After validating all the account crap, I skipped right to character design.

Select your character's name, class, and appearance

"Hmm…Name? How about…Lucio? Yeah. That's good!" Scrolling over to the class bar of the screen he thought about his choice for a second.

Hmm… 5 classes… Twin Blade, Blademaster, Wavemaster, Heavy Blade, Heavy Axeman, and Long Arm. What should I pi-

" I remember!" I literally blurted it out loud. Covering my mouth I realized that if I screamed any louder, my neighbors could have heard me.

I thought back to what my friend had told me.

You know… you'd make a good wavemaster Yoichi.

What is that? Nerd for magician or some crap?

You've never heard about a Wavemaster? I bet you haven't heard about The World either?

I've heard of it. It's an MMO right? Anyways. I guess I'll keep that in mind. If… I ever buy the stinking game.

"Wavemaster it is." Clicking on the wavemaster selection, I finalized my character's appearance and put on my FMD. (That's Face Mount Display)

Character Registration Complete. Welcome to The World, Lucio.

I liked the way the technical voice chimed in, believe it or not, it seemed like I was sort of starting off a tale of an adventure or something.

Mac Anu

Water Capital

As I heard the sweet, soft music playing, I actually realized that The World wasn't a bad game at all.

"Heh. I'm glad I picked this. Now let's see if I remember this correctly from what Muna told me.

Sitting by the bridge, I opened up a game screen and clicked on equipment.

"Hmmm…Let's see. Newbie equipment. Cypress Wand, sandals, a robe, blah blah blah."

Man! I never get anything good in these types of games.

Highlighting the description of my weapon I read it out loud.

"Cypress Wand, Level 1 staff, skills: Rue Rom… Rue Rom? WTF is that?"

I quickly grabbed the game hand guide bundled with the software but I put it down as soon as I read the Spell description.

Level 1. Area Spell. Creates a deadly, rushing tornado of water

"Seems do-able." Walking towards the Chaos Gate, I was a bit nervous as to which area I should go to.

Let's see. As far as I know Wavemasters are physically the worst classes but the best magic based class.

Gripping the controller more tightly, I walked towards the Chaos Gate and selected the words:

_Delta:_ Spiraled Scorpio's Venice

A Level 2 area with 1 gem of monsters and 2 gems of portals… Great.

Due to my extensive knowledge of the game as it was, I hurriedly pressed "Ok" as to not embarrass myself in front of the other players.

The area words flickered on a screen before I found myself in a grassy area filled with streams.

"Cool! This is amazing!" Looking around, I quickly found myself trapped between 2 monsters.

"Alright my 1st battle. Here goes!" Hitting them with my staff, to my surprise my attacks had barely any effect.

"What the hell's going o-" _Oh yeah, Wavemasters are the worst class in physical attacks_

"Try one of my spells! Rue Rom!" A huge tornado of water engulfed the 2 goblins quickly taking out a good 2/3 of their HP. The words: Elemental Hit! Popped up over the goblins.

"Alright take this!" Pressing the spell once more, I finished off the demons.

"Hmm… I leveled up!" _1 Level down, 98 more to go!_

As I selected one of the emotions on the game, I saw an animation of my character.

"Haha. Nice." My wavemaster PC raised his hands in the air in victory.

Though…Victory will be short lived.

I cleared out almost the entire areas, save for the dungeon and about 2 or 3 portals. Gaining a good 2 levels, I was satisfied at Level 4, and I knew that the area had nothing more to offer.

Walking back, I noticed someone running towards me.

"Huh? Who… Who… are yo-" My words were quickly cut off as the PC quickly screamed.

"Get out of here! He's back! The newbie killer! Hurry yo-" His transmission was cut off as his character flickered out.

The idiot probably disconnected himself. Newbie killers? Who ar-

I didn't even have a chance to finish my thoughts as I was struck by a huge axe.

My HP quickly flickered back to red. Further examination showed that I was 7 points away from being killed.

"More prey for the predator. Hehe." The PK lifted his axe up and said, "Prepare To Die. Noob."

_What?! Already on the 1__st__ day I logged in?! Really? Is this how my story ends? No! No!_

I closed my eyes as I heard a wimper. The PK was dead and flickered off the screen.

"Ah… my friend. Are you alright?" A cloaked figure extended his hand. I was only able to stare in amazement at the 1-Kill hit.

End Of Chapter 1

A/N: Well that's it. Chapter 2 will start things off even more XD


End file.
